<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Break by cinderwing64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304196">Take A Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64'>cinderwing64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanera Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka needs a hug, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kanera Week 2020, background kaesoka, kanera - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanera Week Day 6!<br/>Prompt: Date Nights/Third Wheeling<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanera Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kanera Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka looked at Hera and Kanan, whose faces were quite shocked. They were excited to be given time off from the Rebellion.
</p><p>“One more thing, Captain, Master Jedi,” Sato said. 
</p><p>“Yes, Commander?” Hera asked.
</p><p>“Take Agent Fulcrum with you,” Sato said. “You need backup, and Fulcrum deserves some time off, the same as you.”
</p><p>Ahsoka looked at Sato in surprise. She couldn't take time off! She didn't have the time to!
</p><p>“Commander Sato, I can’t,” Ahsoka protested. “I’m busy enough the way it is.”
</p><p>“Fulcrum, you’re overworking yourself,” Sato said. 
</p><p>“Ahsoka, you are,” Hera pointed out. “You’ve been living on caf for the past week.”
</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest again, but Hera was half-right. Ahsoka had gotten barely any sleep over the past week, and she had been drinking a lot of caf.
</p><p>“Alright,” Ahsoka finally agreed. 
</p><p>“When do we leave?” Kanan asked eagerly.
</p><p>“Right away,” Sato replied. “I assume your crew will be fine without you for a few days?”
</p><p>“I’m sure they will be,” Hera said, casting a stern gaze to Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and even Chopper in the corner of the briefing room.
</p><p>“We will!” Ezra exclaimed. “Besides, Rex will babysit us. What’s there to worry?”
</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about,” Hera muttered.
</p><p>----
</p><p>Ahsoka awkwardly sat in the <em>Phantom</em>, Hera relaxed in the pilot’s seat, Kanan standing next to her.
</p><p>The two had been quietly muttering so that Ahsoka couldn’t hear, but she picked up a few things since Togruta’s hearing was better than human hearing.
</p><p>And then the ship finally jumped out of hyperspace, and Ahsoka saw Alderaan in front of them.
</p><p>Ahsoka couldn't remember the last time she had been on the beautiful planet. She suspected Bail had been a part of the operation to give Ahsoka some time off. He had done it before.
</p><p>“You know, I’ve never actually been here,” Hera commented.
</p><p>“Really?” Kanan asked.
</p><p>Hera nodded. “We almost never came to the Core when I was growing up. And the Empire has always been a factor in how close you can come to Coruscant.”
“Ahsoka, I assume you’ve been here?” Kanan asked.
</p><p>Yes,” Ahsoka replied. “Bail and I are friends, so he’ll get me to come here every once in a while.”
</p><p>“It’s a beautiful planet,” Hera said. “No wonder people talk about it so much.”
</p><p>“Have you ever been to Naboo?” Ahsoka asked. 
</p><p>“No, haven't been there either,” Hera said with a shake of her head. “You would think that when you travel the galaxy you’d go to most of the planets.”
</p><p>“And you have, Hera,” Kanan reassured her. 
</p><p>“Hera, I’m sure I can get you in there without the Empire noticing,” Ahsoka said, thinking of her friend Sabé. She would find a way for Ahsoka to come to Naboo. And they could get some supplies while they were there (honestly, Ahsoka knew that getting supplies would just be an excuse to go to the planet).
</p><p>“It’s no big deal, Ahsoka,” Hera said. “When the Empire’s gone, we can explore so much more of the galaxy.”
</p><p>“Yeah,” Kanan breathed. “Been a while since I’ve done that.”
</p><p>Hera landed the ship on Alderaan, and the three of them got off the ship, Ahsoka surveying her surroundings. She couldn't see any threats, so that was a good thing.
</p><p>Hera and Kanan were looking at the mountains to their south, trying to hold their hands, which were clearly intertwined.
</p><p>She was glad that Kanan had found someone, no matter how much it was against the Jedi </p><p>Code. She had learned that attachments were sometimes good for people and that it was nice to have someone to rely on.
</p><p>Ahsoka sometimes wished she had that. She had never fallen in love. She had childish crushes, like Lux Bonteri, but they had passed. She even considered getting together with her friend Kaeden Larte, but she didn’t know if she truly loved her, so she had abandoned her, wary of making attachments. She didn't want to worry about more people.
</p><p>She wondered if Kaeden was still on Alderaan.
</p><p>----
</p><p>Hera squeezed Kanan’s hand and looked up at him lovingly. “You know, I’m enjoying this more than I thought I would.”
</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kanan asked with a smirk.
</p><p>“I thought I would worry about the kids for three days straight,” Hera admitted. “But I feel relaxed. And it’s been a while since it’s just been you and me.”
</p><p>“And Ahsoka,” Kanan added.
</p><p>“But she’s giving us space,” Hera said. “And I really appreciate it.”
</p><p>“Yeah, she’s pretty great,” Kanan said.
</p><p>Hera felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew Kanan didn’t like Ahsoka the way he liked her, but it still made her feel protective of him when he talked about other people.
</p><p>“I wonder if she’s ever had someone,” Kanan commented.
</p><p>Hera shrugged. “It’s not really our business.”
</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Kanan said. “So, what should we do?”
</p><p>“I’ve never been here, how am I supposed to know?” Hera said, shooting Kanan an exasperated look.
</p><p>“I haven't been here in over fifteen years,” Kanan said. “And I have no idea where anything is. Why are you asking me?”
</p><p>“Let’s ask Ahsoka,” They said in unison. They stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.
</p><p>Hera felt so happy in that moment. She was with Kanan, the man she loved (though she had never said it aloud), and they didn't have a worry in the world. It was the two of them, and it seemed like nothing else mattered.
</p><p>When they finally stopped laughing, Kanan once again took Hera’s hand, and Hera turned her head to look for their Togruta friend.
</p><p>She was looking in the opposite direction of them, her hands behind her back.
</p><p>Hera glanced at Kanan, and then they walked over to the Togruta.
</p><p>“Hey, Ahsoka,” Kanan said.
</p><p>Ahsoka turned around, the hints of a smile on her face and looked at the two.
</p><p>“Yes?”
</p><p>“Uh, we were wondering what we should do,” Kanan said. “We don't know our way around here.”
</p><p>“Well,” Ahsoka said, the smile growing on her face. “There’s a restaurant not far from here. Has the best food in the Core. Other than Dex’s.”
</p><p>Kanan smiled, a nostalgic look on his face. “Nothing beats Dex’s.”
</p><p>“Could I be in on the secret?” Hera asked. She assumed Dex’s was a restaurant, but she didn't think Jedi ever ate anything other than rations. Kanan said that’s what he lived on as a Padawan.
</p><p>“Dex’s was a restaurant on Coruscant,” Ahsoka explained. “It was kind of the place where we Jedi would go to crash and get some decent food while off-duty.”
</p><p>Hera nodded in understanding. “Ah. Makes sense.” She wondered what Jedi’s off-time was like. 
</p><p>Kanan squeezed Hera’s hand. “Shall we go?”
</p><p>Hera nodded, a smile forming on her face. “Yes, I think we shall.” she glanced at Ahsoka. “Do you want to come?”
</p><p>Ahsoka paused. “Do you want me to? I--uh, I don't want to get in the way.”
</p><p>Hera looked at the Togruta in surprise. She had never seen her uncomfortable or hesitant in anything. It was quite a shock to see. “Ahsoka, you’re a friend. Why would you get in the way?”
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Thank you, Hera. Here, I’ll show you where it is.”
</p><p>----
</p><p>Hera walked in the restaurant, feeling claustrophobic from the sheer amount of people.
</p><p>A waiter greeted them and led them to a table, and Hera and Kanan sat on one side, Ahsoka across from them.
</p><p>They all sat there awkwardly after they ordered their food, not sure what to say.
</p><p>Eventually, Ahsoka cleared her throat. “So, Hera, are you enjoying Alderaan?”
</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s a wonderful planet,” Hera replied. “And there aren't many Imperials around.” That was true. For somewhere so close to the Coruscant, she expected more Imperials. </p><p>Surprisingly, it was just the normal amount of guards in public places.
</p><p>Ahsoka put a hand on her chin. “You’re right. Normally there are more Imperials.”
</p><p>Hera felt her stomach twist. This wasn't a good sign.
</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Kanan asked.
</p><p>“Just don't be suspicious,” Ahsoka said quietly, her voice stern. “Try and be normal.”
</p><p>“Whatever that is,” Kanan muttered.
</p><p>Hera smiled and a small laugh escaped her lips. “So just be subtle.”
</p><p>A waiter appeared again with their food, and Hera looked at it in delight. She had ordered a meiloorun salad with a simple piece of lamb, something that was like food on Ryloth that her mother would make.
</p><p>Kanan, being the meat-loving man he was, ordered a large steak and fries. Hera hadn't expected such a variety from a food joint.
</p><p>And Ahsoka’s order had surprised her, also ordering a piece of steak, but it was cooked rare compared to Kanan’s medium rare one.
</p><p>“I didn't know you liked steak,” Kanan commented.
</p><p>Ahsoka grinned sheepishly. “I’m a carnivore, actually. I just don't get meat very often.”
</p><p>Hera, once again, was surprised by the Togruta. 
</p><p>“I didn't know that,” Kanan said, glancing at Hera. “So, Hera, you went for meilooruns?”
</p><p>“You know me,” Hera said with a smile.
</p><p>“I suppose I should have guessed.” Kanan said with a shake of his head. 
</p><p>“Yes, you should have, Master Jedi,” Hera said in a teasing tone, poking Kanan’s chest.
</p><p>----
</p><p>Ahsoka felt really awkward. She had hoped that getting some time off would relax her, despite how much she protested. And, sure, being on Alderaan was relaxing. 
</p><p>But with Kanan and Hera making faces at each other? Ahsoka wasn't so sure. And she would never say that to their faces, but it was what she was thinking. And she cursed herself for thinking it. It was rude! These were her friends, and she did think that they were good for each other. But it wasn't the most comfortable when you were with them on a date.
</p><p>Bail had tried to get her together with someone, and Ahsoka had taken it as a joke, but now, looking at the two people, she was slightly jealous.
</p><p>They looked so happy and natural together. Foreheads pressed together, talking quietly, laughing, holding hands, it all made Ahsoka feel weird.
</p><p>She wasn't good with talking about her feelings. Correction, she was <em>terrible</em> at it. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard if she had someone. 
</p><p>But even with all of her questions swirling in her head, Ahsoka knew one thing for sure.
</p><p>She disliked being a third wheel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>